The Next Gen's Sorting
by Remustonkslupin
Summary: Rose, Albus, and Scorpius all get sorted into their Hogwarts houses. There is a few surprise as to where they got. This is just for fun. I may write more of it, but for now it's a one shot. What houses will they be in? Will they be happy?


A/N- Just a one shot I came up with. It takes place 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts. Jk Rowling owns all.

Albus Severus Potter had made it to Hogwarts safely which he was surprised that he had. His father had given him a pep talk that morning at the station. His mum fret over him all morning worried that he would leave something behind. Unlike his brother James, he had packed everything the night before. You could say that Albus was excited and scared to be going to Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy who he met on the train gave him a look as he got up. "Everything is going to be fine, Albus. I know we have a lot to live up too, but I plan to make a name for myself and step out of my father's shadow."

Albus got into a boat along with Scorpius. He let out a groan as Rose got into the boat. She was his cousin Rose Weasley. Her parents were his aunt and uncle. Hermione and Ron Weasley. Rose was a bossy know it all at times. As soon as she sat in the boat she opened a book and started to read. "Easy for you to say, Scorpius. Your father isn't the chosen one" said Albus.

Scorpius gave a sigh as he thought about that. It was the truth, but his father on the other hand had been a Death Eater which was much worse. Yes the war had ended, but something never changed. Everyone was thrilled with Albus Potter coming to Hogwarts, but Scorpius Malfoy not so much. "Well, true, but your father wasn't a Death Eater" Scorpius replied.

For the rest of the boat ride they sat in silence. Rose hadn't spoken a word because she was so lost in her book, but she did hear the last part of what Malfoy had said. Rose put her book up as the boats came to stop. "Will you two stop worrying. We're at Hogwarts and going to have a fun seven years. Let's not worry about what we can't change" Rose said in a bossy voice.

Both of the boys thought _'I hope I'm not in the same house as Rose._ ' They made their way up to the castle with Hagrid. He had a smile on his face. "Alright, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius?" asked Hagrid.

Albus and Rose gave a nod to Hagrid. Scorpius on the other hand didn't know what to make of it. Hagrid had spoken to him. "Fine" They replied to him.

Upon entering the castle they saw the Great Hall in front of them. The doors were shut, but they could hear the students chatting. Professor Longbottom was standing there. "Here you go, Neville. The first year students" Hagrid said.

Neville smiled at Hagrid. He enjoyed his job as a Professor and got alone with most all the Professor. Neville wasn't strict, but fair which each Professor loved about him and the students too. "Thank you Hagrid" said Neville.

He gave the students a look. Scorpius had been most afraid of meeting Professor Longbottom. He wondered how the Professor would treat him. "I bet he won't give us any special treatment" Rose stated.

Albus laughed at that. Scorpius gave a chuckle. It made him feel a little better after Rose said that. Albus put an arm around Scorpius. "Don't worry Scorpius, no matter what house you are in and I am in, we will always be friends" said Albus.

Scorpius let out a laugh. He didn't know how that would work out if they were in different houses, but he was willing to give it a shot. Professor Longbottom had giving the three of them a smile. He vowed to look out for the Malfoy boy. Neville wasn't going to judge him until he got to know him. He promised himself that he wouldn't bully the child no matter what. "Are you ready to go in?" asked Neville as he opened the halls doors.

They followed him through. Albus could see James at the Gryffindor table laughing with their cousing Fred and Roxanne. It looked like they were laughing at the first years coming through. They came to a stop at the font of the hall. Professor McGonagall gave them a small smile. Neville called the first student up. "Brown, Taylor."

As she was sorted as a Gryffindor, Albus started to sweat. He was very scared of being put in Slytherin and what his father would say. It's not that he really cared to much if truth be told. It's just that he didn't want to disappoint his father and he felt he would if he got placed in Slytherin. Scorpius on the other hand was calm as could be. He knew he would be placed in Slytherin so no worries. "Albus calm down" Scorpius said.

Albus gave him a look as did Rose. "Albus, the sorting hat will place you were ever you are meant to go" Rose said in a know it all voice.

It was easy for Rose to say. She was bound for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw easily. Just like her mum she was. There would be no problem with her sorting at all. Albus knew there would be with his. "Easy for you to say" Albus mumbled under his breath.

Rose smirked at him as she had heard what he said. She bumped into him. "I bet you will be in Slytherin" Rose said.

Albus paled. Sure it was bad when James had picked on him, but even worse when Rose did it. James was his brother who he knew was tease most of the time, unlike Rose. Soon it was Scorpius turn. "Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Longbottom called out.

Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat. He wasn't really scared, but as he got closer he got nervous. The whole hall had gone quiet waiting to see what house he went into. Scorpius put the hat on as Professor Longbottom smiled at him. "I see you're a Malfoy, but you are nothing like your father or grandfather. You rather stand out from them and not have to deal with the family drama. You have a smart mind" the sorting hat.

Scorpius wondered how the hat knew all of that, but he wasn't going to question it. "Just place me, please" Scorpius said.

"Fine, better be Gryffindor" the hot shouted.

Scorpius walked to the Gryffindor table. You could say the whole hall was shocked. The Gryffindors didn't know what to make of it. "Hello, Scorpius" said the fifth year perfect.

He gave a nod as he watched Albus step up to the sorting hat. He didn't trust himself to speak. Albus put the hat on his head. The boy was very scared now thinking about it. "Albus Potter you confused, about what house you want to be in. Gryffindor is where your family is, but you also don't want to be in Slytherin. At the same time Gryffindor doesn't suit you" the hat said.

Albus started to sweat. "Not Slytherin" Albus said.

If he was going to be in any house it had to be the one Scorpius was. "Why fight it, Albus, you could be great in Slytherin. You would be away from your brother which is what you want" the hat said.

Albus groaned. The hat was right. "Then place me where you think it's best" said Albus.

"Slytherin" said the hat.

The sorting hat wasn't going to back down on his choice. He knew that Albus would be better off in Slytherin than any of other house. The sorting hat had never been wrong yet in his eyes. Albus sat down at his table. He was loss. "We got a Potter" said a student.

Albus gave a nod to the older boy. They waited a few turns for Rose. She hadn't been nervous at all nor was she now. Rose stepped up to the sorting hat. She put it on then sat down. The hat if it could have snorted it would have. He knew just were to put her. "It's not hard to place you Rose" The Hat said.

Rose let a grinned grace her lips she knew where she would be going. "Thank you" Rose said to the hat.

The hat spoke up. "Ravenclaw."

Rose Weasley walked over to the Ravenclaw table. They were cheering because they knew who she was and if she was anything like her mum, things were going to change around here. "Rose Weasley it's nice to have you in our house. The house cup will come back to Ravenclaw" the girl said.

Rose just beamed. It had been 19 years since the war, but it was over and a new start.


End file.
